


relaxation techniques.

by kuripaaan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuripaaan/pseuds/kuripaaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long and tiring day for MatsuJun. Who best to help him relax?</p>
            </blockquote>





	relaxation techniques.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lover_youshould at Kitto_slutparty@LJ. Enjoy.

Jun is immediately suspicious when he walks into the green room that morning to find both Aiba and Ohno there earlier than him and whispering to each other while giggling. He throws them a look, the suspicion clear in his eyes. He only manages to set them off on another round of giggles. He rolls his eyes and sits at the mirror on the other side of the room, dropping his bag to the side. He leans forward, examining his face closely in the mirror, trying his hardest to ignore the weight of two stares on his back. Unable to help it, his eyes flicker to the side and catches Ohno and Aiba watching him.

Sighing, he turns in his seat and faces them properly. "Are you two going to let me in on the joke?"

A sly smile spreads across Ohno's lips while Aiba's eyes light up in amusement. Aiba turns and whispers something more into Ohno's ear. It's at this moment that Jun notices how close they are to each other. Unusually close. Aiba's legs are thrown over Ohno's lap and Aiba has an arm wrapped around Ohno's neck. He has one hand up, covering his lips from Jun's sight.

"... It's too early for this." Jun stands from his seat, finding that second cup of coffee necessary much sooner than usual. As he steps out of the room, the pair on the couch's giggles trail behind him, ringing softly in his ears.

\--

That day they have filming for VS Arashi, set to start in the early afternoon. Prior to that, Jun had a talk show interview for his upcoming drama. Normally, Jun doesn't mind having such an early interview, but the night before he had gotten home late and was only surviving on a few hours of sleep. But such was the life of an idol as famous as themselves. 

Jun opens the door, his half-drained second cup of coffee still cool in his hands. The green room is quiet, only the quiet hum of the air conditioner filling the would-be silence. Aiba is gone from the room, but Ohno is there on the couch, slumped to the side. He must've fallen asleep, Jun thinks to himself. He walks over and sits besides him, grabbing one of the magazines on the table. Not more than five minutes pass before he feels Ohno shifting besides him, his shoulder suddenly becoming heavier as Ohno's head falls onto his shoulder. Jun chuckles softly to himself and returns to his magazine.

Ohno snuggles closer, a little whistling snore leaving him. Jun enjoys these moments, as rare as they have been with their schedule for the past few years. Photo shoots, interviews, filming, solo work kept them from really spending much downtime together. Jun had to admit that it was getting to him. These four people, who he's spent more than half of his life with, have always helped him ground himself, helped him relax. So Jun is always more than happy when he gets these little stolen moments with any of them.

But that doesn't stop him from jumping when Ohno hand suddenly lands on top of his crotch. He lets out a little yell, the magazine falling from his hands to the floor. Jun immediately looks at Ohno, seeing his eyes are still closed. He's just shifting, Jun thinks. He moves to pick the magazine up, putting Ohno's head back on his shoulder and reading again. And jumps again when Ohno squeezes this time. This time, Ohno's got a little smirk on his lips, eyes halfway open and staring at Jun. 

Jun tries to immediately regain his calm, clearing his throat before he speaks. "Leader. Is there something you want?"

"Jun-kun seemed tense…" He yawns.

"And grabbing there would…?" Jun left the question unfinished.

Ohno just nods, a little pleased expression on his face.

"Right. Okay." Jun stands, unceremoniously letting Ohno drop to the couch. Ohno just spreads out on his back, his shirt having ridden up just the tiniest bit, not letting Jun out of his line of sight. "I'll see you later then," says Jun, a little flustered by being the center of Ohno's full focus. He pulls Ohno's shirt down, picks up his now-empty coffee cup and leaves the green room.

\--

They're in between filming games for VS Arashi. The opponent team, a group of young Olympic athletes, is giving them a run for their money. It's times like these that Jun feels every thirty of his years. He grabs the water bottle nearby, downing the whole thing within a minute. Aiba giggles at him, sidling up to his side. 

"Thirsty, MatsuJun?" 

Jun nods and leans back against the wall behind him. Aiba offers him his bottle.

"You could have the rest of mine, if you'd like?" Jun grabs it without a second thought, drinking the rest. He doesn't notice Aiba's sliding behind him, his hands resting on Jun's shoulders, leaning slightly into Aiba. "You know," Aiba continues, massaging his shoulders lightly, "You should totally relax after this. I know of some great ways to relax!"

Jun laughs softly, looking out the corner of his eye at Aiba. "I'm sure you do. But I don't think I want to be covered in cat fur at the end of my day, Masaki."

"No, no, MatsuJun, I just want you to take it easy. Can I come over tonight?" Aiba flashes his brightest smile at Jun, his hands sliding lower and lower on his back. Jun has never been able to resist this and immediately nods to Aiba's request.

Aiba lets out a cheer, reaching down and groping Jun's ass. "I know you're busy after this, but I'll come by around eight or nine?"

Jun yelps, jumping from his seat, turning to Aiba. "Masaki!"

"Yes, MatsuJun?" Aiba leans in, a happy, self-satisfied smile on his lips. 

"… Tha- that sounds fine to me. Let me know what time you'll be there when you know, okay?"   
Jun clears his throat, starting to stretch for the rest of their games. 

"Got it, MatsuJun!" Aiba plants a wet kiss on his cheek, making Jun groan and wipe it off.

"Gross, Masaki!"

\--

Jun doesn’t get home until later that night, the lack of sleep and activity of the day catching up to him. He pulls out the keys, the jingle echoing through his hallway, yawning when he closes the door behind him. He starts to kick his shoes off when he looks down confusedly, his feet knocking into a pair of shoes already there. He looks up, the light of his TV reflecting off the hallway mirror.

“Hello?” He calls out, knowing it could only be one of four- Well. Three, really, since one was scheduled to be there at a later time.

“Ah, Jun-kun’s home.” Ohno looks at Jun over the back of the couch.

Jun doesn’t even question Ohno’s presence, heading straight into the kitchen for a beer to relax with. He drops his bag on the kitchen table, his jacket hanging over a chair. He stalks into the living room, dropping beside Ohno on the couch. He stares at Ohno, taking the first sip of his drink.

Ohno smiles at him and moves closer, resting his head on Jun’s shoulder, sleepy eyes full of adoration for Jun. He sighs and allows it. They sit there in silence, watching a variety show on the TV. Jun wraps an arm around Ohno’s shoulders, truly relaxing for what feels like the first time in a week.

Jun’s front door opens, knocking him out of his restful state, only to relax again when he hears Aiba’s cheerful greeting. He must not have heard the phone buzz with the message.

“Get yourself a drink!” Jun calls out, for once feeling too lazy to play host to his guests. Aiba giggles, getting himself a beer and plopping down on the other side of Jun.

“Leader’s here too?” Aiba says, giggling once more when Ohno smiles at him, Ohno’s hand reaching over to squeeze Aiba’s leg. 

“... Now?” questions Aiba, putting his beer down.

Ohno nods. 

Jun blinks at the ceiling as he finds himself suddenly on his back on the couch. Aiba takes the beer from his hand and Ohno’s hands are on his pants, undoing his belt with alarming speed. Aiba catches Jun’s hands when he reaches down to stop Ohno.

“Shh, MatsuJun. We’re just helping you relax. Right, Leader?” Aiba’s eyes are dancing with mischievousness. Ohno nods, pulling the belt from the loops, undoing the button and tugging them down Jun’s legs.

Jun struggles, weakly pulling at his arms, trying to loosen them from Aiba’s hold. Aiba giggles, leaning down to kiss Jun. Aiba’s lips brush against his. Jun stills, meeting Aiba’s gaze.

“Let us take care of you.” Aiba’s voice is smooth and serious. Jun nods, Aiba’s voice affecting him as it always does when it takes on that tone. Not that he wants to stop this, by any means, but it’s still difficult for him to relax. So used to being in control, he fights a weak battle with himself to give into the slowly burning feelings of relaxation in his body.

Aiba’s smile softens, lowering his head to complete the kiss, their eyes falling shut simultaneously. Ohno, not wanting to be forgotten, pushes Jun’s shirt up, pressing soft and lingering kisses to his abdomen, his fingers stroking where his lips had been not even a moment ago. Jun moans softly, a slight shiver running through his body. He feels Ohno smiling against his skin. Aiba’s grip has loosened enough that he moves his hand into Ohno’s hair, resting there. Aiba deepens the kiss, his tongue wrapping around Jun’s, pulling him further into the kiss.

Ohno’s hands slide down Jun’s body, framing his hips for a moment before moving down his thighs, his nails teasing the skin lightly, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Jun feels Ohno’s slide along his skin, over his belly button, jumping a bit when he feels Ohno’s hot breath brush over his erection. Ohno mouths at his erection, his intentions quite clear. Ohno’s hands work back up his legs, his fingers slipping easily under the elastic of Jun’s boxers, sliding them down Jun’s body and off of him.

Jun’s erection bobs against his stomach, the cool air a sudden contrast to a moment ago. Ohno’s mouth is suddenly on him, taking all of him in at once. Jun gasps suddenly, breaking the kiss. Aiba giggles softly, seeing why Jun was suddenly distracted from the kiss. 

“Leader’s good at what he does, isn’t he…” Aiba tugs at Jun’s shirt, pulling it off and throwing it somewhere behind. Jun finds that he doesn’t really care, moaning as Ohno’s lips and tongue do sinful things to his cock. Jun’s hand fists in Ohno’s hair, pulling when Ohno deepthroats him, swallowing tight around him. Jun chokes out a moan, arching off the couch. 

Aiba watches intently, stroking himself through his pants. “Yeah, Leader… Just like that…”

Jun’s attention fixes on Aiba, his free hand reaching up and cupping Aiba’s crotch. “You’re bo- Ah, fuck, Leader-- both still too dressed…”

“Ah, Leader’s not doing his job if you’re paying attention to that,” Aiba says, his voice a breathy chuckle. It’s not as strong as he probably wants it to be, Jun thinks, as he keeps up the gentle massage of his hand. He increases the pressure of his hand, squeezing too tight when Ohno sucks particularly hard, his toes curling from the force of it. Aiba chuckles that chuckle again, moving out of Jun’s reach. Jun doesn’t know what’s happening, all of his concentration shifting to Ohno and how fucking good Ohno’s mouth is.

Jun whimpers when Ohno pulls away, his slack hand falling from Ohno’s hair. He reaches needily for Ohno for a moment before pulling back, trying to regain control over his reactions when suddenly, he feels a hot body laying atop him and long, slender fingers sliding into his hair. The low, raspy chuckle against his lips tells him it’s Aiba. A recently made-nude Aiba.

Jun gasps sharply, the pressure of Aiba’s cock on his own making him dizzy. Jun wraps his arms around Aiba’s shoulders, needing more skin to skin contact. Aiba catches Jun’s arms, pressing them above their heads, one hand pinning them both down. Aiba teases Jun, dropping kisses against his face as he rocks against Jun, nipping his jaw here, pinching him there. Jun finds it hard to predict where Aiba is going to touch him next. 

“Leader… Leader, check my pockets…” Aiba murmurs against Jun’s neck, nipping and sucking the delicate skin there. The couch shifts, the weight at his legs lessening suddenly. Jun wraps a leg around Aiba’s waist, pulling him tight to his body.

“Be careful… No marks,” Jun pants, his nails scratching down Aiba’s back, ignoring his own warnings. He tenses when he feels gentle fingers parting his cheeks, biting his bottom lip as a lubed finger presses against his hole, massaging lightly, trying to coerce him into loosening up. “Leader…” Jun mumbles as Ohno pushes a slick finger into his body.

Ohno lets a small huff of a laugh. He kisses the back of Jun’s thigh. “Jun-kun isn’t relaxing, Masaki.”

“Got it, Leader.” Aiba sits up, knocking Jun’s leg from around his waist, grinding down on him. Jun throws his head back, groaning at the sensation. “Leader, can you-- Yeah, thanks.”

Jun shudders as a cool liquid drenches their cocks, his eyes cracking open just in time to see Aiba wrap a hand around them. Aiba’s watching him, his hand moving slowly over the two of them. Aiba’s tongue is curled outside of his mouth, his lips curled in a smirk as he tries to pull sounds out of Jun that even he himself didn’t know he could make. A second, and then a third finger slid into Jun, his hole being stretched at just the right pace.

“I think- Ah… I think it’s working, Leader.” Aiba moves his hand quicker, watching the arousal play over Jun’s face. Jun feels his legs being moved, spreading to accommodate Ohno’s hips. He groans as he feels the blunt force pressing slowly into his body, his attention split between that and Aiba’s tight grip on him. 

Jun wraps his legs around Ohno’s waist, reaching up to pull Aiba down against him for another kiss, eager to taste him on his lips. Jun tightens his legs, forcing Ohno inside him in one swift thrust. Ohno groans, practically singing his satisfaction at being buried in Jun so quickly. 

What happens next happens so fast, it’s all a blur to Jun. The next thing he knows, Aiba’s flat against him, moving with Ohno’s quick, shallow thrusts, driving Jun insane with the need for more. He must have whimpered or said something because suddenly, Ohno’s thrusts are deeper and stronger, though slower. Aiba’s fisting their cocks at a faster speed, the combined sensations pushing him to his release, the pearly strands come staining his stomach and chest.  
A few tugs later, he feels Aiba’s come on his stomach, the heat sending a quick rush through his body. Aiba nearly collapses against him, kissing him softly as their lips meet. 

Ohno’s still moving in Jun’s body, his hands tight on Jun’s hips. Jun’s moaning into the kiss, clinging to Aiba as he feels Ohno’s cock throbbing inside him, the little sigh Ohno gives the only audible sign of his release. Ohno falls on top of Aiba, still buried inside Jun. Jun breaks the kiss with Aiba, falling back to the couch.

“You two are heavy.” Jun’s voice is breathy and rough, hands stroking the two bodies on top of his.

Aiba’s giggles are just as breathless, nuzzling Jun’s neck. “Are you relaxed now, MatsuJun?” Ohno squeezes Jun’s hand, echoing the question.

“Yeah… yeah, I guess I am. And I’ll feel even better after we take a shower. Up, up.” Jun starts to push at them to move them off him. 

Aiba just settles more heavily against him. Ohno slides free from Jun’s body. “I think we’re quite comfortable right here. Right, Leader?”

“Right.” Leader’s already half-way to sleep, Jun thinks, fond exasperation clear in his touch.

“Fine,” Jun says, “Fine. But just this one time… Don’t think I’ll let you get away with it again.” Jun’s yawning interrupts his sentence. Aiba just nods, already dozing between the two of them.

“Idiots.”


End file.
